


Dawn of the Eclipse

by tokucore



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Action, Angst, Cats, Death, Driftclan, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rebellion, Romance, Self-Discovery, StarClan, Warrior Cats, Xenophobia, meadowclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/pseuds/tokucore
Summary: “With the raging shadows of the blizzards covering the shining moon with rule of purity and elitism, the order of the warrior code will be tested in paws of the foolishly unknown.”Meadowclan and Driftclan have been having... troubles as of late, more than usual. Meadowclan apprentice Turtlepaw grew up in an environment of underlying bigotry and hostility against any clans who weren’t of Meadowclan blood. It’s a shame that she was an abandoned kit. How will she handle her unknown, internal conflicts with her identity?
Relationships: Alderflame/Agnes, Ellen/Ivy, Turtlepaw/Whistlepaw, Waterwing/Blackpelt
Kudos: 1





	Dawn of the Eclipse

_ **Allegiances** _

Meadowclan 

**Leader**

**Russetstar-** dark ginger and white tom

**Deputy**

**Silverdapple-** dilute calico tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Dandelionfoot-** pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**(Apprentice; Whistlepaw)**

**Warriors**

**Blackpelt-** black tom with a knotted scar over one eye and a torn ear

 **Cinderleaf-** gray tabby she-cat with large ears

 **Whitefeather-** tall white tom

**(Apprentice; Rainpaw)**

**Alderflame-** brown tabby tom

**(Apprentice; Turtlepaw)**

**Littlemoon-** small siamese she-cat

**(Apprentice; Rosepaw)**

**Cloudyeyes-** tall tortoiseshell she-cat with blind eyes

 **Crowspots-** muscular tortoiseshell tom

**(Apprentice; Jaggedpaw)**

**Ferretwhisker-** brown tom

 **Spottedsight-** black and white she-cat

 **Tinynight-** small black tom

 **Waterwing-** white and light gray speckled she-cat

 **Dawnstripe-** lithe cream tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Rosepaw-** soft furred light brown she-cat

 **Rainpaw-** black she-cat

 **Whistlepaw-** white tom with amber eyes

 **Jaggedpaw-** black and white tom with a stumpy tail

 **Turtlepaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**Ambergaze-** long-furred cream she-cat with piercing amber eyes (mother of Ferretwhisker’s kits: **Bristlekit** , a tortoiseshell she-cat, and **Swiftkit** , a dark ginger tom)

 **Tidewave-** gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Whitefeather’s kit: **Bluekit** , a dark gray tom)

**Elders**

**Losteyes-** smokey gray tom with no eyes

 **Cedarstrike-** brown and white she-cat with a pale gray muzzle

Driftclan 

**Leader**

**Blizzardstar-** massive black and white speckled tom

**Deputy**

**Echoheart-** black she-cat with a white dash on her chest

**(Apprentice; Albatrosspaw)**

**Medicine Cats**

**Firewhisper-** ginger tabby tom

 **Specklemask-** tortoiseshell and light brown she-cat

**Warriors**

**Oakwhisker-** brown tabby tom

**(Apprentice; Hollypaw)**

**Featherfall-** pale tabby she-cat

**(Apprentice; Kestrelpaw)**

**Frostfoot-** small white she-cat

 **Cricketwatcher-** black tom

**(Apprentice; Heronpaw)**

**Sagecloud-** light brown tom

 **Stormcry-** dark gray tabby tom

 **Flowerdust-** brown and pale ginger speckled she-cat

 **Dappleclaw-** muscular tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Rabbitsprint-** light brown tom

**Apprentices**

**Kestrelpaw-** pale ginger tom

 **Heronpaw-** gray she-cat

 **Albatrosspaw-** massive white she-cat

 **Hollypaw-** black she-cat with hazel eyes

**Queens**

**Ryestream-** brown and white speckled she-cat (mother of Sagecloud’s kits: **Sandykit** , a pale ginger tom, **Sorrelkit** , a calico she-cat, and **Palekit** , a white tom)

 **Juniperpool-** black she-cat (mother of Cricketwatcher’s kits: **Doekit** , a smokey gray she-cat, and **Fawnkit** , a black she-cat)

**Elders**

**Marshjump-** dusky brown tom

 **Tangledtuft-** black tom with unkempt fur

Cats Outside Clans 

**Agnes-** beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat 

**Ellen-** pale ginger tabby she-cat who lives in a barn on the outskirts of clan territory 

**Ivy-** long-furred black she-cat who lives in a barn on the outskirts of clan territory (mother of Ellen’s kits: Jekkyl, a dark ginger tabby tom, and Hyde, a black tom)

 **Casper-** ginger tom who lives in a barn on the outskirts of clan territory

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo!! this is actually a rewrite of an old, OLD story i wrote in 2015 that was a COMPLETE rip off of into the wild.... i might actually post that one day...


End file.
